new_xiaoportfandomcom-20200213-history
New Xiaoport Fire Department
This is one of the builds by wtsfno. It was just a day he saw a Fire truck, and he thought "I can build that." Afterwards, he layed out a land with a cobble wall, and got to work. The Building Process The process according to him took a while. He had started it the begining of October, and slacked off after that. When he asked Xiao if he can put it in his vid, Wtsfno started building as fast as possible. He flattened the land, made many services needed, and got many designs worked on. The end product is pretty good. Wtsfno claims he did not finish it all, but his dead line for halloween managed to be done. After halloween he planed to add much more to the building, and maybe a few more emergency service buildings. The Final Product before November 8th, 2013 The fire station has many amenities. The main focus is the garage with three as close to life as possible vehicles. The ambulance has a bed for patients, and a chest full of medical supplies. The fire truck also known as Rescue 1 contains accident stuff, and other equipment. The police car has a lockable back door that can be used to contain criminals. also in this room is the lockers for all staff, and extra supplies. Going up the 3 fire poles or taking the stairs leads to the 2nd floor. Here we have 4 bunk beds, roof acess, a jail cell with security, and the main bathroom. The first floor contains reception, a waiting area, and Xiaoport's first functioning library. Recreation On November 8th, the Fire Department underwent heavy reconstruction that lasted two days. The reconstruction was supervised and designed by Icebound with wtsfno, lead designer and builder. 11Denver22 was the sub-builder of the reconstruction process, with some assistance from Reggie and Nero_the_Lime. The reconstruction finished on November 10th, mere hours before its scheduled deadline of Veterans Day. As a result of the heavy reconstruction, the Fire Department was renamed to the Ignatius Accident Response Team. The new facility had been redesigned and some new facilities were added. The reception area has been shrunk down. The old library was turned into the lunch room. The lockers had been redesigned. The second floor has a new prison cell that is for low security prisoners. It also is used by admin for jail. The newly added medical bay and deployment dock is used to help the Fire Department serve and protect. The Headquarters is also equipped with new gear for the occupants and consists of unique items not found anywhere else in the server. Unfortunately, this was exploited for a short duration by Reggie, before the contents were locked in a chest for safekeeping. Previous Names/Titles Fire/medical is IAR: Ignatius Accident Response (Name suggested by Nero_The_Lime, it was the most popular name.) for police/invesigative it's XPPD: Xiao Port Police Department XPIS: Xiao Port Invesitgative Service Old Pictures 2013-10-27 17.21.50.png 2013-10-31 15.47.45.png 2013-10-31 15.48.02.png 2013-10-31 15.48.18.png 2013-10-31 15.48.52.png 2013-10-31 15.49.22.png Category:Emergency services Category:Building Category:Business Category:Group